The present invention relates to medicine delivery systems to deliver medicine into the user""s body.
The medicine reservoirs of all syringes currently in the market have cylinder shapes as FIG. 1 shows. The reservoir 660 has cylinder shape. The medicine is held in the space of the reservoir 660. When the piston 680 is pressed, the medicine flows through the needle 335 into the user""s body.
For the medicine users who need the medicine constantly and frequently, pumps are used. The insulin pumps are an example. A pump contains a programmable controller and monitor and a fluid pump and its associated parts. A reservoir containing medicine is installed in the pump. The controller and monitor accepts the user""s command of how to deliver the medicine and display the information. FIG. 2 shows the reservoir. There is a pipe 330 that links the reservoir 660 and the cannula 335. The cannula 335 is a soft small pipe and is inserted into the user""s body. The fluid pump presses the piston 680 to press the medicine to flow into the user""s body through the pipe 330 and the cannula 335. The user is connected with the pump to receive the medicine. For this kind of medicine delivery devices, the reservoirs have the following disadvantages:
They are thick when attached to the patient""s body;
The piston must be very tied to prevent from leaking. Hence, the friction between the piston and the reservoir body is large and the piston requires large power to move. Consequently, the size and the weight of The fluid pump and the batteries are large to be attached to the body.
Hence, the pump is too heavy, too thick, and too large to be attached to the users. The users must carry the pump that is an extra object to them. They feel very inconvenient to be connected to the pump via a pipe.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,769 issued to Olson and the like are apparatuses that are not intended to be attached to the user or be carried under the user""s clothes. The pressure on the medication bag is pre-installed before the apparatus is used. The outflow of the medication is controlled by valve means. The present invention is an apparatus that can be attached to the user or be carried under the user""s clothes. The pressure on the medication bag is built by pumping the fluid, usually it is the air, into the housing when the dosage of the medication is dynamically determined. The dosage changes from time to time and, hence, the amount of the fluid pumped into the housing is determined dynamically. The outflow of the medication is determined accordingly because the amount of the medication pressed out is proportional to the volume of the fluid pumped in.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,865 issued to Manning Et. Al., and the like are apparatuses to eliminate the air bubbles from the intravenous-fluid delivery system that intravenously injects fluid into a patient. They are not the medication infusion systems. They are not intended to be carried under the user""s clothes or to be attached to the user""s skin, either.
Although the title of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,487 issued to Davis is xe2x80x9cInfusion Device with Audible Data Outputxe2x80x9d, the invention is the means to audit or to annunciate the data of the medication infusion systems. It is not the medication infusion system. It is not intended to be carried under the user""s clothes or to be attached to the user""s skin, either.
My invention is to overcome the above disadvantages so that the device connected to the user""s body is light, small, and flat enough to be attached to the skin of the users. For example, use adhesive tape to do it. The users will feel like to use a BandAid. Or, use bend to tie the device to the body. They will not feel that they are connected to an extra object and feel much more convenient.